


喻史-意外

by kisetong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 喻史 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisetong/pseuds/kisetong
Summary: 流水自我爽文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警

喻文波兴致缺缺，脑子里还在想着史森明这短时间的冷漠，越想越觉得委屈，该死的学委，突然几个少年叫起来，他抬头，屏幕上两个男子正在赤身裸体地正在亲吻，双手抚摸着对方，喻文波拿起遥控器立马关掉，骂道  
你们谁弄来的，有病啊  
带来片子的人也很郁闷，不解道  
我跟店家说好了啊，苍老师的，怎么就变成这个样子了  
几个少年没了兴致，喻文波更是烦躁将几个人赶出去，不知道是不是错觉，刚刚片子里的人好像学委，细碎的黑发，柔和的侧脸以及总是红润的嘴唇，喻文波骂了一句，他妈都怪那几个智障带个片子还能带错。  
喻文波当晚就做了一个梦，趴在他身下的人，身体很软，皮肤很白，用力一掐甚至会留下痕迹，操到深处时候有细微的破碎呜咽声跑出来，喻文波掐着他细细一截腰肢射了出来，身下人嘴里发出令人难耐的呻吟，他将他翻过来，含住他嘴唇亲吻  
他听到自己叫  
史森明  
喻文波醒过来时候，窗外漆黑一片，太阳还未升起，屋子里暖气开得很足，他脸上全是汗，脱掉衣裤进洗手间洗澡，热水浇在身体上，喻文波清楚地知道一件事他不是gay，他交往过两个女朋友他都是真情实感地喜欢过她们，可为什么会做这样的梦。  
真实地让他觉得梦里的一切就该发生  
喻文波将头发向后捋，仰起头，热水浇在光洁的额头，顺着脸庞流下去，和那人有关的一切都跑了出来，高兴时候会笑倒在别人身上，不笑的时候神色冷淡，眉眼间蕴着股冷意，上课时候专注又认真，下课的时候有时候会胡闹，更多时候会发呆，一发呆就很傻，眼珠子望着前面，一动不动，让人想摸，还有他……  
喻文波看着身下又起来的物事，五指握上去，想着梦里的人，仰着头动起来  
看着掌心的白浊，喻文波想他应该是真的喜欢他，喜欢史森明，很喜欢的那种  
少年坦荡无畏，中午下课就拖过想去食堂的小学委到天台，同学一阵嚷嚷。  
喻文波，你要干嘛？学委可是我们班的宝贝儿不能磕着碰着的  
被箍住脖子的史森明嘲讽地笑笑一脚踢中说话人的腿弯，后者弯腰痛呼  
学委，我错了  
喻文波插嘴道，活该  
心里却想他妈哪里是班级宝贝儿，是老子一个人的宝贝儿  
说完就将人拖走了，留下一地的声音  
喻文波，不许欺负我们学委  
喻文波，不许给爸爸丢脸啊、  
学委，加油教训一下这小子  
两个人别扭着到了天台，喻文波把人放开迅速关了门。  
史森明看着他，不说话，喻文波双手插兜深呼吸几下正准备开口就见到史森明扭了几下手腕，冷漠地说道“来吧！”  
喻文波：“……”  
“来什么玩意儿，我又不是找你打架”  
“……”史森明疑惑地看着他“那你要干嘛”  
“告白，我喜欢你”喻文波羞涩又勇敢地看着他，后者神色迷茫，不搭话，喻文波心一横将昨晚准备的话一句句地背诵出口  
“史森明，你虽然笑起来时候很傻但是我知道你比很多很多人都聪明，虽然你经常在笑，但是我知道你难过时候也会笑，我知道你很喜欢吃甜的，知道你喜欢物理课胜过数学课，知道你打架挺厉害，生气时候会冷眼，我知道你那么多事情，以后我会对你很好很好，会罩你不让你受欺负”  
开始还很大声，说到后面，面红耳赤，一句话都说得吞吞吐吐，喻文波咬着牙说出最后一句话“就是不知道你喜不喜欢我，愿不愿意让我一直一直罩着你”  
说完一向无畏无惧的少年连看着对方的眼睛都需要揪着腰上的肉才避免自己因为紧张说不出话   
史森明没有回答他，只是问了一句“你高三回上海？”  
喻文波不解，还是老实回答是。  
穿着蓝白条杠校服的少年点了下头，径直朝他走来，一步一步逆风而行，站在他面前，脸上带着真挚的笑容  
“好”  
喻文波听着这个字，心如擂鼓，半晌才回过神来，转头见到少年站在楼梯口朝他招手道  
“走吧，不饿吗，待会午休时间不够了”  
他向他跑去，奔向爱情


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流水爽文

那天晚上，两个人关了灯，一边接吻一边摸索，那个时候他们连润滑是什么都不明白，喻文波只看过av，不知道男的哪里那么紧，需要润滑，两个人都疼，都不好过，粗重的喘息声缠在一起，谁也没说停下来，慢慢的，里面不再那么干，喻文波动起来，尝到了一些快乐。  
史森明却 还是痛，下面像是被人用烧红的铁棍生生地劈开，又烫又疼，他甚至觉得自己快裂成两半，可喻文波的喘息声听起来很满足，伸手扯下脖子亲吻缓解痛苦。  
做完之后两个人都很累，沉沉睡去，第二天早上史森明发了烧，烧得脸颊脖子都红成一片，喻文波吓得差点哭出来，立马想抱他去医院，史森明哑着嗓子说不行，强烈拒绝，喻文波只得答应立马去药店买药。  
史森明撑着身体去浴室洗了下澡，从床上起来，后面的液体就顺着大腿根流下来，他脸颊烧成一片红得吓人。  
还好到傍晚总算退烧，他醒过来时候对上喻文波满是红血丝的眼睛，笑了出来，眼角又悄悄地渗出眼泪  
喻文波，他心里无声地唤着他的名字  
回去学校，老师看到病秧子的史森明顿时也没好说啥，让两人快进教室看书。  
放寒假时候史森明和学校外面的超市说好打工收银，回去待三天，喻文波想跟着去他家，史森明严厉拒绝，喻文波只好作罢，史森明从家里回来那天，喻文波早早地就去汽车站等他，大巴车停下来，史森明背着大大的包一下车就看到穿着羽绒服倚着墙壁玩着手机的人，他目不转睛地看着他，等他抬头瞬间立马漏出笑容，像是久旱逢甘霖。  
史森明从他爸爸死去后唯一一次任性就是喻文波，他原本以为只要靠近过太阳感受过温暖就不会再贪念，可他没想到原来会上瘾。  
两人去喻文波外婆家，本来史森明要去他舅舅家，喻文波不乐意，说他们马上又要分开，跟着他回去不好吗，史森明想想自家舅妈看到他时的神情再看看喻文波眼里的期待答应了下来，史森明笑容十分有感染力，又乖巧会讲话，十分讨老人喜欢，没过一会外婆搂着他问喜欢吃什么，她下厨。  
喻文波带着他去二楼，放好东西，外婆叫喻文波，史森明自己逛了下，发现他家二楼还有个书房，他随手取下一本，生涩拗口的英文，他看不懂，笑笑又放回去，正好喻文波叫他，立马退了出去。  
晚上喻文波等到外婆房间灯一关就偷偷摸摸地到史森明房里，刚想上床就被史森明一脚踢下去，对方睁着眼一脸抱歉  
不好意思，我还以为进贼了  
喻文波冷笑怕进贼还不锁门，鬼信，他立马又扑上去压着他，四目相对，两人眼里满满当当地全是对方，同时凑上去亲吻着对方，屋里暖气很足，两人都只穿了T恤，宽松的长裤几下就全扒下来，喻文波从裤兜里掏出一个套子，史森明似笑非笑道  
带我你家就为了这个啊，喻文波同学  
喻文波握住对方有反应的物事，唇染三分笑意，漆黑的眼珠直直地望着他  
你不想吗  
问句说的肯定万分，史森明拉过他脖子轻声说道  
快点  
第一次的惨痛经历让喻文波上网查了整整三个小时的资料，最后得出一个结论，熟能生巧，于是积极地拉着学委“熟”，史森明第二次开始除了痛和别扭也没啥感觉，不过喻文波兴致勃勃，后面慢慢地史森明也慢慢得到快感，感叹确实多练练还是有必要。  
两人折腾到两点，喻文波带着他去自己房间浴室清理，每次喻文波想帮他清理都被严词拒绝，也就不坚持等他自己弄干净，史森明满身水汽出来，他熟稔地拿过吹风机，史森明躺他大腿上等着他帮自己吹干，史森明毛发少，头发也不多，一会儿就吹好，喻文波放好吹风机抱着他，两个人沉沉睡去。  
喻文波和家里商量到27再回家，因为史森明28回家，他父母也没说什么让他好好照顾外婆，喻文波一口应下。史森明每天9:30上班晚上8：00下班，中午休息一个小时，晚上休息一个小时，喻文波大多数时候就在家里打游戏或者等到点就拿着保姆做好的午餐和烧好的暖手袋骑着车去超市等史森明出来，给他送饭。  
到点喻文波又回去，史森明刚开始和喻文波商量过不要再来，大冬天的很冷，摘下安全帽小少爷的脸冻得有些泛青色，嘴唇发白，结果头晚答应他，第二天依然准点来，史森明又心疼又感动，请假去给他买了围巾，口罩，手套，每天又固定一个点给他烧热水，等人来时候拿着杯子给他接热水喝，晚上史森明就拉着他两人在书房里坐卷子，喻文波写得很快，通常先做完，然后看着史森明，等他写完再检查他的卷子，错的地方又给他细细讲解，有时候讲到一半喻文波就兽性大发扑过去含着他嘴唇吮吸，性事这块他倒是天赋异禀，手上没一会儿，史森明就没了抵抗力，跟着他胡闹。  
外婆26就被喻文波舅舅接回去过年，第二天喻文波中午的飞机，史森明早上去超市结算工资，十点左右才回来送喻文波去飞车站，还没到车站天上开始落雪，还好带了伞，两个人撑着一把伞慢慢走，到车站时候，史森明让他把手机拿出来，喻文波照办乖乖地拿出手机解锁给他，史森明一边输入号码一边说  
记得打电话啊，儿子  
要不是顾及到周围来往人很多，喻文波一定要好好地亲亲他  
史森明被他盯得有些羞涩，装作恼怒样子  
我是为了家里好联系  
感谢阿姨，感谢妹妹  
喻文波十分上道，眼睛里冒着光  
为了手机的事他两也没少吵过，当初两人还没表白前，他就知道史森明没手机，就将自己用过的手机给他，怕他多想还说是为了暑假好问他问题，结果史森明根本想都没想眼皮一掀就拒绝道，不好意思，我暑假没时间给你辅导，你找别人吧。  
气得他当天就回上海，后来从朋友哪里知道史森明是真的没时间，在饭店打工，空闲时间就要做作业，确实没有多余的时间，喻文波心里稍微舒服一些，但是还是有些不爽，他觉得他和史森明关系应该是很好的，可对方和其他同学说话嘻嘻哈哈的态度，甚至让他觉得他在史森明心里或许只是普通同学。  
告白后也想过手机，可看着对方一年四季穿着的校服以及因为学业繁重而消不去的黑眼圈，话在肚子里绕了几圈都没再出口。  
回家后的喻文波和朋友当天就去了酒吧玩到半夜，回到家就迷迷糊糊地给史森明打电话，嘴里嚷着想他，想见他，问他怎么不见了，问他想不想自己，声音软绵绵，含糊不清，醉鬼的话又没有章法逻辑，史森明接到电话时候是大半夜，手机在枕头下面嗡嗡地响，一接起来就是喻文波黏糊糊的声音，平房的隔音不好，他披着棉袄走出去，外面月色雪色映衬，天地寂寥，周遭一片寂静，虫鸣鸟叫也无半点，只有他手里的手机传来那一句句的想你在他耳边心里回荡。  
史森明蹲下来手指冻得僵疼也没挂电话，等到手机里没有醉鬼的声音他才挪动僵硬的身体往房间里走  
喻文波第二天醒过来时候手机已经关机，他随手将手机充电就去洗澡，回来打开手机准备打电话给史森明，一看昨晚有和他两个多小时的通话记录，醉酒后的记忆断断续续，喻文波骂自己傻逼，又觉得很幸福，就是很遗憾不记得昨晚说了什么。  
他打电话过去好几个史森明才接起来，低沉又有点嗲的喂  
他立马笑出来，想问你想我吗，又觉得有些矫情，随口问道  
你在干嘛  
我在忙，晚上再说  
啪的一声，电话被挂断，小少爷撇撇嘴没说话，心里希望时间过快点，快到晚上。  
到晚上史森明才打电话给他，一开口喻文波就听出他语气中浓浓的疲惫，顿时心疼起来，让他好好休息，史森明躺在床上笑，摇头说  
不累  
我昨晚打电话给你你怎么接了？  
小少爷别扭地说道，既觉得自己给对方带来了麻烦又觉得很甜蜜，说出口的话别别扭扭  
那我不接  
也不是  
喻文波你怎么这么烦啊  
嘴里说着烦，口气反倒是情侣间的娇嗔  
喻文波拿着手机笑成傻子  
两人又小声地说着话，没说几句，史森明就睡着了，喻文波没舍得挂掉电话，听着他沉重的呼吸声，期盼着假期快结束。  
喻文波初四回的外婆家，史森明到初六才回来，喻文波让他早点来，两人见面，史森明说忙，不行。史森明每次放假回家都是干着相同的事，帮妈妈搬运东西，还有照顾妹妹，属于自己的时间实在很少。  
初六喻文波又去车站接他，两人有了手机联系方便很多，喻文波本来不用早早地去，怕错过，在家里他也待不住，索性又去车站等他。  
外婆要初九才回来，房子里只有一个保姆，两人上楼关了门同时搂住对方用力地亲吻，彼此都恨不得将对方融入骨血，冬天衣服不好脱，喻文波压着他在门上亲吻，手想脱开他厚厚的衣物，手急促地想剥开他厚厚的衣物，结果越急越解不开，小少爷很生气，史森明搂着他笑得快滑下去。  
喻文波，你怎么这么菜啊  
小少爷羞怒地在他脸上，脖子上咬了好几口  
你是狗吗，咬来咬去  
他咬得很轻，舌尖舔过那一块皮肤，又用力地吮吸，留下一枚吻痕，史森明被他弄得有些痒，身子动了动，躲开他的亲吻，小少爷不肯，双手固定住他的脖子，嘴唇凑在他锁骨的痣上细细地亲吻，像亲吻稀世珍宝，喻文想，他就是他的珍宝，独一无二的。  
史森明受不了他这样，用力挣开，自己脱下外套，里面穿了一件大红色的保暖衣，喻文波一下子萎了下去，咬着牙根道  
你这是为了刺激我  
啊，不是，我妈让我避邪  
史森明看着他这个反应，面上十足的无辜，下垂眼看着他，嘴唇有意地微微张开。  
喻文波搂过他的脖子，恶狠狠地说道  
小恶魔，你就是故意的  
史森明哈哈大笑  
结果就是两个人躺在床上盖着棉被纯睡觉，大巴车坐着很累，史森明几乎是一会儿就睡着了，喻文波本来没有睡意，看着他恬静的睡颜听着他均匀的呼吸声也有了睡意，握着他的手也睡着了。  
两人一觉睡到第二天早上，保姆笑着打趣他两能睡，傍晚叫他两起床都叫不醒，史森明尴尬地笑笑说坐车有点累，喻文波附和道是挺累。  
吃完早饭，两人溜达到书房里，史森明发现桌上全是洁白的宣纸，有一张宣纸上写了字，他刚想伸手拿过来看看，喻文波就像被踩了尾巴的老虎，立马拿过来，脸色少有的羞涩紧张，眼睛四处乱瞥  
这我的算数草稿  
哦  
史森明没追问，伸手拿过其他的宣纸玩，折成小船的模样，喻文波一看又不乐意了，这上面是他前天想他时候写下的他的名字，还有一句极酸的诗被当事人看到当然很羞耻，可史森明这态度让他十分不满。  
你真不想知道  
喻文波装作漫不经心地说道  
想  
史森明靠着书桌，眼里澄澈干净，倒映着喻文波别扭的脸，他犹豫着，史森明立即伸手抢过，喻文波这才知道着了对方的道  
史森明已经展开看了，纸上全是他的名字，字迹苍劲有力，又随意洒脱，是喻文波的字迹，宣纸最后写着一句诗  
思君令人老，岁月忽已晚  
喻文波脸色微红，嗫嗫道  
我就是无聊  
可以送给我吗  
史森明认真地仔细地折好，抬头望着眼前的人，神色认真妥帖， 唇边噙着一抹笑意，眸子里闪耀着淡淡光芒，喻文波第一次知道阳光和星河可以同一时间出现  
他痴痴地点头  
不知道是怎么开始的，也许是他眼里的温柔太过醉人，还是喻文波眼里的渴望太过炽烈，他上身毛衣被掀开一半躺在书桌上，身下是洁白的宣纸，有几张宣纸上还沾染了不明液体，他嘴唇咬着手背，挺立的乳尖在暖气中微微颤抖，两条又细又白的腿盘在喻文波腰上，一只手扣着书桌的沿边防止在桌上滑动。  
喻文波重重地顶进去，囊袋怕打在臀部发出声响，破碎的呻吟声断在手背，突然外面传来一阵脚步声，两人俱是一震，史森明下意识地一夹，喻文波差点被他夹射，外面传来保姆的声音  
阿水，你们在书房吗，晚饭有什么想吃的菜，我去买  
喻文波低头眉眼温柔轻声细语地说道  
别叫哦，小心被听到  
说完就动起来，毫无防备的甬道被大力操开，早就习惯那玩意儿形状的肠壁立马接纳了火热的勃起，前列腺被猛烈撞击几下瞬间快感从尾椎骨传到头脑深处，史森明死死地咬紧手背，不敢发出一点声音，眼尾被逼出深红的艳色。  
都可以，张姨，对了，不要芹菜  
好的  
身下攻势丝毫不减，阴茎每次都准确无误地撞击在前列腺处，他身体已经有些麻木，手指都快扣不住桌沿，肠道贪吃地吮吸着进出的阴茎，发出淫靡的水声  
张婶像是想到什么又开口  
小明和你在一起吗，他有什么要吃的  
喻文波停下来，眸色浅淡，温声温语地说道  
叫你呢  
史森明哪儿敢开口，眼神恶狠狠地瞪着喻文波，只是他现在眼角全是情色的春光，鼻头脸颊酡红一片，嘴唇咬着手背，只一点点红润的唇肉漏出来，这点狠意反像是撒娇  
喻文波弯腰低声诱惑他，下巴在他头发上左右摩擦  
你说吧，我不动，真的  
少年语气透着真挚的纯真，史森明一时被蛊动着放开手背，在他放开瞬间喻文波猛地冲着前列腺点擦过去，史森明咬紧牙关才没呻吟出声  
阿水？  
都可以，张姨你快去买菜吧我...好...饿  
等到脚步声消失，史森明才敢大口喘气，喻文波捋开他的过长的头发，吻他的眉毛，身下用力抽插几十下，拔出来射在他腿上，他伸手帮他撸几下发硬的阴茎，史森明才缓慢地射出来。  
回了点力气，史森明甩了他一巴掌，他身上软绵绵的，又特意收了手劲，与其说是打不如说是摸，喻文波坏笑着凑在他脖子边“明神没吃饱吗，力气这么小，是不是下面吃饱了，上面没吃饱，大号棒棒糖吃吗”  
“……”史森明想，他就应该狠狠地打他一巴掌  
史森明初八回学校，顺便和田野吃饭，两人算了算也很久没见面了，田野看着笑起来还是和从前一样的人，觉得他还是没变又觉得有一些不一样。  
两人讨论了一下最近的考试又说一下以前的事，田野看着他脖子上无意间漏出来的痕迹，眼神一暗不自觉想到学校里的流言  
你知道高二(1)班那两个人吗  
有钱的和那个第一名  
对啊，有人说他两是gay  
好恶心，平常看起来规规矩矩的第一名没想到居然是个gay  
他当时揍了那个人，骂道，一天他妈太闲别造谣，脑子有病可以给我说，带你去医院看看。  
还好当时没啥人，也没捅到老师面前，私下和解了。  
史森明，加油往前冲吧  
田野话转了几圈，最后走之前说了一句，史森明听到照常的傻笑，伸手拥抱了田野，温柔地笑着说“田野，抱歉，谢谢你”  
谢谢你曾陪我走那段消沉，也很抱歉我的冷漠  
田野叹气，将人搂紧一点


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流水爽文

高二下学期过得很快，学业更紧，史森明也没有时间出去打工，每天高强度的学习，时间紧得喻文波都不惹事，老林的头发少掉了许多，暑假只有短短的15天索性不回家了和喻文波在县城里瞎转悠。高三来得很快，班主任在黑板上写着倒计时天数，喻文波使出浑身解数和家里说好了，高三下学期再回上海，同时让他同学将上海的试题邮寄过来他同步做。

时间过得很快，史森明到期末时候几乎是对喻文波有求必应，嘴里会嚷嚷几句，但是只要喻文波提出来，他从不拒绝，喻文波觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人，那是他第一次感觉到史森明对他的不舍。

做完之后，史森明累得要死，还是自己去浴室清理好再回床上，冬天温度再高都觉得有点冷，热气在磨砂的玻璃上晕出层层的薄雾，他隔着玻璃望着床上影影绰绰的人，伸出手在玻璃上一笔一划地写下他的名字

喻文波，再见

热水从头淋到底，蓬勃的热气遮盖了一切的痕迹。

洗完澡随便吹了下头发，出来时候，喻文波歪在床上睡着了，闭着眼很乖巧，史森明放轻动作挤进暖暖的被窝里，将人紧紧地搂在怀里才闭眼睡去。

期末随着考试结束，喻文波赖着待了几天，父母发来死命令，不回以后就别回去，史森明笑他“别回了，以后就只有我这个爸爸了”

“不想分开，爸爸，爸爸……”

喻文波抱着他，像是撒娇的大狗将头埋在他肩膀摩擦，嘴里一声叠着一声，史森明心都酥了一半，扳过他的大头托着他的脸颊

“我的喻文波呢，你把我的天不怕地不怕唯我独尊的儿子藏到哪儿去了”

“被你吃了，你昨晚……”

“啊……史森明你这是谋杀亲夫”

被捏住脸颊使劲扯的人叫唤道

“傻逼，出发了”

两个人围着一模一样的围巾出门，两个人靠得很近，长长的袖子下是牵在一起的手，天空又下起了雪，喻文波缩了缩身子道真冷，应该带把伞

史森明握紧他的手想这样挺好的

离去车站的路还有一段距离，两个人慢慢走，雪落了满身，到车站时候，史森明发现喻文波眉毛都白了，雪落在上面快结了霜。

他刚想伸手替他拨掉，脑子转了一下，掏出手机，叫还在抱怨浑身是雪的人

“喻文波”

准确无误地按下镜头，少年满头风霜雪，抬头瞬间眼里有盎然春意。

“阴险啊，偷偷拍我丑照”

伸手欲夺，史森明转过身快速将照片保存好，手机关机，漏出细细的牙齿笑道

“帅的”

说着两人互相拍掉对方眉毛发顶肩膀的雪，车站机械的语音通知着请XXX号车旅客进站检票，两人目光缠在一起，史森明拽着他到一旁的阴影里，按倒在墙上，扑过去唇舌交缠，喻文波捧着他的脸，两人用力地亲吻。

机械的女声还在继续，两人放开彼此，两人都喘着粗气，望向彼此眼睛里，喻文波双手扶着他修长的脖子还想凑上去，史森明后退拒绝。

“行了，待会赶不上了”

“傍晚还有一趟”

明晃晃的暗示

“走”

喻文波将迈出步子的人拉回来，将围巾把他脸部裹个严实，遮住他泛着水光的嘴唇，史森明哈哈笑出来，手上还是毫不犹豫地如法炮制将他也裹好。

车站旁边有小旅馆，阿姨只当他们是来赶车的普通朋友，登录了一张身份证就让两人上去，一进门两人嘴唇又贴在一起双手扯着对方的衣服。

许是昨夜刚做过的原因，喻文波觉得他里面还是有些湿的，戴好套就插了进去，里面又湿又软，咬得他头皮发麻，史森明喘着气将人拉下来继续亲。

想着即将半年见不到面，喻文波刚刚的温存的想法立马消失，只想用精液灌满他的肚子，将他每一寸的皮肤都添上自己的咬痕，让他从里到外都是自己的味道。

史森明看穿他的肮脏欲望，浅浅的目光落在他脸上，嘴角上扬，被亲得红肿的唇瓣一张一合道

“来吧，你还有三个小时可以对我做一切你想的”

危险的话语，那是释放野兽的钥匙

喻文波身体微微颤抖，眼睛发绿，骨子里叫嚣弄坏他，俯身含住他的唇瓣。

手机闹钟响起来，史森明赤裸地瘫在床上，身上全是掐痕和牙印，肚子微微鼓起，里面全是喻文波射进去的精液，他喘了几口气尝试动了一下，浑身还是又酸又软，实在动弹不了，喻文波想抱他去清理，史森明逗他

“说不定会怀孕”

不知道想到了什么，喻文波微微红了脸，史森明又嘲笑他没常识，喻文波手掌轻轻按了下他鼓起的肚子，史森明反射性缩一下，还是有东西顺着艳红的穴口流出

“这也是常识”

“你麻痹”

史森明大怒，喻文波笑着想抱他，史森明拒绝，让他帮自己穿衣服

“先去清理，小心感冒”

“又没破，没什么事，再晚车要赶不上了”

史森明闭着眼，调整呼吸，尽量恢复点力气

“我可以自己去”

“不行，儿子走了，爸爸还是要送一送的，不然会良心不安”

喻文波还想说啥，史森明疲惫地说“不帮忙，我自己穿”

喻文波看着他眼睛都没睁开，从脖子到小腿全是青青紫紫的咬痕，心里升起一股满足的情绪，转瞬又自责、又心疼起来，去浴室用热水打湿了帕子给他擦拭了一下身体，又将米青液倒出来才给他穿好衣服。

衣服一穿好，史森明立马睁开眼，奖励式地在他脸颊上亲一下，刚一起身差点又倒回床上。

两条腿打颤，酸软地像极速地跑完一千米，喻文波在他起身时候就扶着他，这会脸上觉得有些羞涩起来，史森明冷笑两声，推开他自己扶着墙壁慢慢下楼。

看着竭力想保持正常的人，没敢再上去扶，退了房，两人又到了车站，到候车室坐了一会儿，史森明靠着他，盯着他，眼睛都不眨一下，喻文波被他这样直白的眼神看得脸上都红了，心里又感到十分满足。

检票时候，喻文波拖到最后，史森明替他整理一下围巾，乘着周围人没看，在他嘴巴亲了一口。

“喻文波，加油往前走吧”

被偷亲的人不能再亲回去还有些怨愤，听到这话以为是自家小学委的意思是让他努力学习考同一所大学。

立马点头道“我会加油和你一起上大学”

史森明眼眶瞬间湿了，努力地笑着，眼角耷拉下来，眼睛都快笑没了

“再见了，喻文波”

检票员催着“没检票的快点”

“再见，一定要回我消息，还有下次难过的时候不要笑”

看着自己男朋友明明很难过却笑着的脸，喻文波想亲他，可检票员又盯着，小学委听了这话更加难过，嘴里都是苦的，说不出话，怕自己开口就哭出声，脸上使劲地微笑，喻文波看着他脸上让人难过笑容，哪里还管的了那么多，咬了一口他的嘴角

“一定要回我消息”

说完将票给愣住的检票员，检票员还有些没反应过来，喻文波大声道“检票”。

喻文波往前走时候回头看了看还在原地冲他笑的人，心里嘴里都觉得苦涩，他想以后绝对不要和他再分开这么久。 

高三下学期课程更紧，两人只有晚上有时间打电话，有时候话没说完就睡着了，电话也没挂，第二天醒过来手机已经没电，宿舍没有充电的地方，他只能拿着手机让同学给他带回家充电。  
刚考完模拟考试，史森明转着笔想着喻文波，时间越来越近，他和他也快要彻底结束了，他有时候在想如果那天没有去天台，他是不是就不会有现在的痛苦。喻文波没有问过他家里的情况，他也从来不讲，开不了口，那些肮脏的事，自命不凡爱喝醉赌博的暴力父亲，最后死在一场意外，终日劳苦埋怨的出轨的软弱母亲，最后带给他 一个乖巧可爱的妹妹，他很庆幸她没有抛弃他，不然他可能连现在的生活都没有，当然她也不止一次地在他耳边抱怨着她为他牺牲了什么，还有一群挑拨离间的吸血亲戚。

遇到喻文波前他没有为这些东西羞愧过，他想的是如何才能爬出这个肮脏全是淤泥的地方，让母亲休息，给妹妹好的成长环境，结不结婚他无所谓。可他遇到了喻文波，肆意飞扬，明亮坦荡的喻文波，他意识到喜欢他那天晚上，第一次为自己所处的肮脏地方感到羞愧以及无力的疼痛。

“小明，刚刚最后一道题你做出来了吗”同桌问道

“太难了，我只做了一半”史森明摇头笑道

八号下午考完，班级先是聚会吃饭，平日里烦人的班主任此刻也笑着每桌都敬酒祝福他们前程似锦，顺风顺水，吃完饭班主任退场，只剩下他们一班同学，谁都喝了几杯酒，一群人吵吵闹闹地互相祝福，有的人还哭了，也有人借着这个机会告白，平日里沉默寡言的同学在酒意下，拿着自己养的花羞涩又大胆地向女孩子表白，女孩接过花朵轻轻地抱了一下他说谢谢，这花很漂亮。

男孩子挤出笑容，祝你幸福，黯然退场。

史森明就喝了一杯酒，他不喜欢酒味，酒对他而言很多时候都是痛苦的回忆，譬如父亲醉酒后的家暴，所以他实在对这种东西没什么好感，可兜里的手机还是没有动静，他发给喻文波的消息依旧没回，他有些迷糊地想这样也好。

有个同学叫着他名字说有事和他说，对方平日里在班里存在感很低，史森明对他没什么影响，只记得名字叫童霖，也不疑有他跟着出去。

夜晚的天空布满了星星，月亮都羞于他们的美丽藏进了云层里，史森明借着星光跟他走到巷子口，他突然很想喻文波，很想很想。

史森明同学，我喜欢你，自从那次你冲我笑，帮我说话……

话还没说完就被史森明打断，一向上扬的嘴角此刻向下抿着，平常笑嘻嘻的人现在看起来像冬雪一般冷漠

我不记得，我对你也没兴趣

对方被他无情的话吓住，立马又挣扎开口道

说完你就会记得的，那天

我不记得，就算你把每个细节都完完整整的重复一遍我也还是不会有影响，不是对事情没有影响，是对你没有印象，懂了吗，同学  
史森明想起田野说他的话

史森明，你真是多情又冷漠，看着对谁都好，可实际上对谁都冷漠。

一针见血，不过除了喻文波，只除了他

说完史森明转身想离开，突然被大力撞在墙上，双手被箍在头顶，他偏过头，冰冷的唇落在他颊边，对方从唇齿间发出一阵冷笑，像电视里骷髅骨头嘎嘎作响。

你躲什么，你以为大家不知道你和那个大少爷的破事吗，你们躲在教室里做过的事你以为没人知道吗？他除了家里有钱有势还有什么

史森明没接话，暴怒的人力气比平时大了好几倍，他要等机会

那个大少爷除了吃喝玩乐还会什么，谁知道他在外面有没有病，他怎么配？

令人作呕的声音还在继续，像蛇一样的舌头舔舐着他的耳朵，史森明咬紧牙关才控制住呕吐的欲望

恶心的话一句接着一句，童霖见被压住的人低垂着头，眉眼看起来温顺又柔和，花瓣似的粉嫩嘴唇微微张开可以瞧见洁白的牙齿，像是初春的阳光，他想起那天史森明对他展露的笑容，还有轻柔低沉的话语如涓涓细流一般淌进他紧闭的心里。

他低下头凑上去想亲他，史森明偏头躲，童霖手上略微放松一些，凑过去，史森明当即膝盖使力一顶，童霖吃痛松开了手蹲下去，史森明退到旁边活动一下手腕，嘴角噙着一丝笑意，满身的戾气，揪着他的衬衣领子将人拖起来狠狠地撞在墙上掐住他的脖子，月亮偷偷跑出来，月光洒在两人靠得很近的脸上，童霖看清了他的表情

嘴角上扬，脸上是温和无害的笑意

他盯着他花瓣似的嘴唇，看着它一张一合

同学，你这辈子都比不上喻文波，因为你只是阴沟里的烂泥

一边说，拳头一边落在他腹部，童霖痛得想蜷缩起身体，可被人掐着脖子动弹不得，史森明打完了，又捏着他领子拖到一旁，一脚踢在他腿弯处，童霖跪了下去，史森明又一脚不轻不重地踹在他肩膀上，正好将人踢趴在地上。

史森明长长呼出一口气，脑子清醒一点，敛了一身的戾气，他蹲下去，撩开他的头发，看着他因痛苦而扭曲的脸心里升出一股歉意“不好意思啊”

语气诚恳，眉间微微皱起来，看起来就对自己所作所为感到很抱歉

童霖重重地呼气，断断续续地说道“没关系，我都会记在喻......”

名字还没出口又发出低低的痛苦的惨叫声，史森明一脚踩在他手背上，脸上还是干净的笑容“以后不要提他，说一次我就再揍你一次”

童霖没敢再开口，史森明奖励式地摸了摸他的头发，起身离开。

史森明在他父亲死之前不是什么学霸，是在学校里天天被通报批评的坏学生，他也不缺课，不谈恋爱，按时交作业，但每次打架都有他，老师们都觉得很奇怪平时看起来开朗的乖学生怎么三天两头打架，每次一找他谈心，史森明总是笑嘻嘻的样子，保证书还写得真情实感，语病全无，可以拿来当做模范那种。初二时候他父亲因为喝酒从马路边跌下去摔死了，人死了，也留给他家一屁股的债，他才收敛了，专心学习。

知道他过去的人很少，田野也是初三才转到他们学校，那个时候的史森明一心学习，是老师们心中的模范生，谁也不再提以前的他，只有他自己知道他的骨子里流着的是那个人的暴戾血液。  
酒店里大家还在说话，史森明一进去，有人过来搂着他脖子问干嘛去了，他漏出傻笑上厕所，那人搂着他脖子到人群里，一群人谈起心，说到伤感地方，史森明嘻嘻哈哈地调节着气氛。  
吃到10点有人提议去KTV，其余人立刻附议，一群人浩浩荡荡地从前门出去，突然有人叫到童霖呢，一群人面面相觑谁也不知道他去了哪里，史森明也疑惑地四处张望，有人又开口，他一向不喜欢热闹，他可能回去了吧，其余人立刻附和道是啊，一群人又才毫无负担地向KTV走。

到了KTV，打台球的打台球，玩游戏的玩游戏，唱歌的唱歌，史森明窝在角落里想着喻文波，他想世界上怎么会有这样的一个人陪他走过这一段本该平淡无奇灰暗的岁月，将他人生点亮带来光彩，他知道往后余生如果不是他，他的心里再也不会有丝毫的光亮，现实是他正在放开他。

不知道是谁将话筒塞给他，学委唱首歌啊，我玩游戏去了，女孩笑着跑开

屏幕上是许美静穿着黑色长裙的寂寥身形  
是冰冻的时分  
已过零时的夜晚  
往事就像流星刹那划过心房  
灰暗的深夜  
是寂寞的世界  
感觉一点点苏醒一点点撒野  
你的爱已模糊

史森明没再唱下去，切了歌将话筒递到旁边人手里，笑着说下面不会了  
有人过来凑在他耳边说外面有人找，史森明立刻起身也没问是谁，他想出去透透气，下了电梯，他左右看了看都没人，又走了几步，听到后面传来一阵脚步声，史森明转身落入一个熟悉的怀抱里。

我好想你  
喑哑低潮的嗓音

史森明眼里瞬间有了泪意，张开双手拥抱着他心心念念的人，两人抱了一会坐到喷水池旁边，对视着傻笑，喻文波嘴唇周围一圈泛着青色的胡茬，史森明伸手一扯，喻文波痛得面部扭曲，骂他脑残。

史森明不恼反而大笑“唉，你真长大了”

语气中浓浓的欣慰感让喻文波有那么一瞬间觉得他真像自己老爹，他打了颤，伸手勾住他脖子给他爱的教育。

史森明带他去旁边酒店，开一个双人间，喻文波就在旁边插嘴一张双人床也行啊，前台小姑娘抿着嘴唇笑，史森明不管他继续让人给他开双人房，开好后踹了他一脚，喻文波嗷嗷叫  
前台小姑娘捂着嘴笑他们

进了房间，房卡还没插好，喻文波就扑上来捧着他脸含着他嘴唇吮吸，史森明艰难地伸手将房卡插上，灯光一下亮起来，两人更加清楚地看到两人的表情，喻文波放开他脸，舌尖分开他嘴唇，探入口腔内，两条湿滑的舌头纠缠在一起，手从宽大的T恤下摆一下一下色情地抚摸着他敏感的腰，史森明腰顿时软下去，运动裤顶起小小的帐篷，喻文波笑声被吞没在两人贴合的嘴唇里。

两人搞到将近四点，喻文波射了两次，史森明差点被他搞到精尽人亡，最后咬着喻文波肩膀射出来，阴茎传来微微的痛感，喻文波拉着他手给自己撸了几下才射出来，喻文波扶着他从黏黏糊糊的床上挪到旁边的床上，喻文波连着做了将近4个小时的飞机又做了一个多钟的大巴，现在又折腾到现在，浑身疲惫，不想动弹，史森明被他搞得浑身无力也不想动，两人拥着对方就这样睡过去。

史森明醒过来时候喻文波还是睡着的，四肢都搭在他身上，重得要死，将他胳膊大腿搬开，他翻身站起来一站地，就感觉到后面有东西流出来。  
狗东西

抬眸扫到旁边床乱糟糟一团，床单上全是干涸的液体，史森明看着还在熟睡的人，裸露出的身体上全是咬痕，他才满意地进了浴室。  
哗哗的水声，喻文波模模糊糊地伸手向旁边摸去，入手一边冰凉，他猛地睁眼，四处看了下正对上还在擦头发的史森明

睡醒找不到爸爸，很难过？你今年断奶了吗

戏谑的眼神，逗弄的口气

断没断你不清楚吗

喻文波笑嘻嘻地盯着他胸前，史森明脸上红一阵白一阵，也不知道喻文波有什么怪癖，每次都爱咬他胸，又舔又吸，搞得快要破皮，妈的他又不可能有奶。  
手里的浴巾无情地扔到喻文波头上，史森明怒道“快滚去洗澡”

喻文波将头顶的浴巾拿下来，起身去浴室，路过史森明旁边在他脸上亲一下才进去，史森明嫌弃他这种小孩子行径，嘴角又不自觉地上扬。

洗完澡出来，史森明正靠在窗户边打电话，说话带着独有的语调，零零碎碎的几个字他可以听懂，整句话就不解其意了，喻文波揉揉头发，将T恤短裤套身上，靠在床上玩手机。

我下午要回家

我跟你一起

好

喻文波抬头，那人逆着光看不清表情，他可清清楚楚地感觉到两人间那道鸿沟正在缩小。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流水爽文

两人回学校收拾东西，遇到老林，看到喻文波眉毛竖在一起，看得喻文波浑身抖了一下，讨好地笑道“老林好，祝你桃李满天下”

老林没绷住脸哗地笑开，笑骂道“兔崽子”

三人又聊了会儿天，老林欲言又止地看着史森明，史森明先开口道“我考的不错，清大不是梦”

老林哈哈笑起来，眼角的皱纹像层叠的云，微皱的手在史森明肩膀拍着“不愧是我的学生”

两人向老林告别，老林让他们报考学校的时候来学校给他们参考，喻文波立刻答应下来，史森明笑着婉转地说道“老林，太麻烦你了”

没说答应也没说不答应

不过另外师生二人也没注意，拉着手上演了一番师生情深后离开，回宿舍的时候只有几个人，几人干了几杯饮料，说着来日相逢的话，纷纷离开，史森明带着不多的行礼和喻文波去了车站买票，等车时候，喻文波焦躁不安地问

你妈妈喜欢什么？我这 样穿是不是不太好，我要不要再去买点东西

史森明转身，一句也不想回答，妈的，从中午说带他回去一路上同样的问题翻来覆去地问问得他头疼，喻文波看到他不耐烦的神情不满地勾住他脖子转过来  
爸爸问你话呢 

问你麻痹，当然这话他没出口，毕竟对方这种行为也算是可爱

史森明看向他眼睛，无奈地道 你不用那么紧张，她是个好妈妈，不会为难他儿子的朋友

她虽然不是个好的妻子，却为他们牺牲了很多，他无权责怪

可

喻文波，你要清楚，我们的关系是见不得光的，这虽然很残忍但是我必须要告诉你，除了月亮和繁星，我们不能告诉其他人，旁人眼中我们只是关系好的朋友

透彻的话语，喻文波看着他的脸，没有任何情绪的波澜，无端地想是不是在他眼里他们的关系迟早有一日会平淡无波地如清晨的露水一般寂静地消逝。

现在不可以，以后一定可以

这是他第一次提及他们的以后，遥远又近在眼前的以后

史森明看着他坚定的眼神，心口的希望种子破土而出瞬间爬满整个心脏，潺潺春意从心脏顺着血液流向整个身体，让他很想很想亲他。

史森明家里离县城需要坐大巴一个半多钟，喻文波刚开始还兴趣盎然没坐下几分钟就开始晕车，病恹恹地靠在他肩膀上闭目休息，史森明嘴里说他娇气，眼里透着真切的心疼，身体也诚实地调整坐姿让他靠着舒服一点，一会儿慢慢喂他喝水，他嘴里一哼气，史森明立马给他捏捏虎口还偷偷地赏他一个吻，喻文波开始还有几分懊恼，史森明贴心起来，他立马又恨不得这趟车能再久一点。

一下车，有个穿着小裙子的小姑娘立马扑到史森明怀里，小姑娘甜着嗓子软软糯糯地叫着

哥哥，哥哥

喻文波看着一把抱起小姑娘笑着逗她的史森明，他的笑容是肆无忌惮的明亮，他看着同样笑起来很明媚小孩儿，第一次觉得有些许嫉妒。

你一个人在家？妈妈呢？

妈妈送货去了

史森明一手抱着小姑娘一手拎着大包的喻文波买给他妈的补品正准备进屋，喻文波拿过他手里的东西牵着他的手，史森明愣了一下随即又笑开，带着他两个珍宝进屋。  
放下小姑娘，史森明对着一堆东西笑嘻嘻地指着喻文波对小姑娘开口

叫嫂嫂，那里好吃的就是你的

小姑娘又甜又软地开口

嫂嫂

喻文波一惊，随即又怒又羞，苍白的脸色浮出一点艳色，史森明哈哈大笑，搂过小姑娘

囡囡，这是秘密哦

史森月点点头，在她哥脸上重重地亲了一口，立马扑腾着去吃零食。

喻文波在椅子上坐下来，史森明拉他起来进自己房间，房间不大，甚至可以说小，除了一张床只有一张桌子，衣柜都没有，床尾处有一个大型柜子，史森明让小少爷坐着自己去将柜子里的被褥收拾出来，喻文波这会儿还是晕着也帮不了忙，索性就看着史森明像个小蜜蜂一样动来动去，小蜜蜂还没停下来，喻文波只觉得更晕了，只得仰头闭目养神。

小蜜蜂铺好床发现小少爷已经睡着了，小蜜蜂盯着他睡着的脸看了一会儿，将门关上，小心翼翼地又带着点刺激地在他嘴唇上亲了一口，亲完立马退开，吐槽自己像个傻逼，看着还睡着的小少爷，没忍住手轻轻地在他脸上扫了一下，小声骂道祸水喻文波

史森月坐在凳子吃着薯片看着忙碌的哥哥，甜滋滋地开口

哥哥，这个哥哥是你老婆吗

拖地的人转身严词道

史森月，谁教你的话？

小姑娘丝毫不怂，咯嘣咯嘣地嚼着

电视里面看的

史森明绷不住笑出来

你为什么这样问

小孩子有些疑惑地歪头

因为你喜欢他呀

童言无忌，往往直击人心

史森明将垃圾倒进垃圾桶里，洗完手在妹妹面前蹲下来，看着她圆圆的眼睛，认真开口，这个哥哥是哥哥很重要的朋友，囡囡，刚刚的话不要在妈妈面前提起，好吗

小姑娘举着薯片重重地点头

史森明笑着摸摸她的头发，一口咬下她手中的薯片，快速走开准备做饭，小姑娘愣了一下，看着空了的手，努努嘴骂道“史森明是大坏蛋”继而抓起薯片大口塞嘴里

喻文波醒过来时候，脖子僵硬地差点动不了，看了眼四周才想起来他跟着史森明回家了。

他立马激动起来，摸了摸僵硬的脖子又有点不满，狗东西，看他仰头睡觉居然不抱他去床上。  
一出房间，就看到小姑娘正在凳子上乖巧地翻花绳，自己一个人玩得很开心，笑起来时候嘴角的弧度和史森明简直一模一样，他心里一下子柔软起来，他素来讨厌小孩儿，可眼前这个人有着和史森明相同的笑容，他一下子就被俘虏了。

他尝试着用下午史森明唤她的方式叫道“囡囡，你在玩什么”

小姑娘将手里的花绳递到他眼前，颊边的梨涡又甜又软“翻这个啊，哥哥，你玩不玩呀”

喻文波刚想伸手，史森明打开门叫道“史森月，妈快回来了，麻溜地把零食收了”

小姑娘立马下凳子，吭哧吭哧地把所有零食抱在怀里往史森明屋里藏，喻文波愣在一旁，像个沙雕

史森明拿着锅铲，指着他，那个谁谁谁，我妈要回来了，还不快过来帮我

喻文波立马起身跟着他，进了厨房他又茫然无措起来，眼前的燃烧的火以及这口大锅显然都不是在他的认知范围内，他睁着眼茫然地看着史森明  
史森明指着一旁的小凳子道“坐着”  
然后又开始忙碌起来，喻文波叹气无力地坐在凳子上看着史森明犹如变戏法一般将油倒入锅中开始他的厨艺表演，小小的一方柴火烧得很旺，喻文波看着他微微出汗的额头想  
他喜欢的人，真是世界上最好的，什么都是最好的

喻文波端着盘子放到桌上的那一刻，院子里响起车的声响，小姑娘又扑腾着出门，像一只天鹅，他擦了擦手指，还是转身走向史森明在的厨房

史森明将最后一道菜装进盘子，双手摸索着身后探去想解开围裙的带子，却触碰到一双带着点点汗意的手，他停下来，等着喻文波帮他解开，就像他带给他生命中无可比拟的光彩一样。  
他舔舔嘴唇，才犹豫着开口“我妈妈人很好，我欠她很多，我们家里都亏欠她很多”  
讲到这里，史森明伸手捂住眼睛，喘了几口气才继续道“我们出去吧”

喻文波捏捏他濡湿的掌心，在他脖子上落下一个轻轻的吻

好

喻文波第一眼见到史森明妈妈感觉就是他们家里嘴唇旁的弧度是复制粘贴的吗，40出头的女人笑起来有几分孩童似的纯真，见到喻文波就立马接过他手里的盘子颇有几分不满地对着史森明道：小明，怎么能让客人做这个，转瞬又对着喻文波笑着同学，快坐，真是不好意思啊，今天那边突然忙起来让我过去送货

喻文波不好意思地摇头，是自己来的太突然

史森明不管他们将饭乘到桌上，又把史森月抱到凳子上坐好，史森明妈妈准备开口说些什么瞥到喻文波立马又闭上了嘴，片刻又笑着对喻文波说家里环境不好，只有这一点吃的，史森明余光似有似无地瞥了两下喻文波，后者立马开口“阿姨，不会啊，很丰盛了，而且都是我爱吃的”

一顿饭下来，史森明几乎不太开口只专心地投喂史森月，喻文波左一个阿姨右一个阿姨地和他妈妈说话，史森明妈妈握着喻文波的手一个劲地夸他懂事，喻文波心里十分受用，他长这么大第一次被夸懂事，还是自己丈母娘。

吃完饭史森明收拾碗筷，喻文波想帮他被明妈拉着手到一旁竹沙发上坐着聊天，史森月抱着几个小小的碗跟着史森明慢慢进了厨房，喻文波心里有几分不舒服起来。  
两人没说一会儿，明妈打了个哈欠，喻文波立马表示让她早点睡，女人唇边勾起熟悉的笑，起身说着不好意思，待女人的身影走远了，他才起身往厨房，到门口就听到兄妹两的笑声，爽朗清脆。

他推开门玩着游戏的两个人一齐抬头看向他，史森明下巴朝他指了指，小姑娘扑腾着手保住他的腿，仰头对他咯咯地笑，喻文波一头雾水地看着史森明，对方笑得身体发抖，他低头史森月已经跑开了，他腿上两个黑乎乎的手掌印。

喻文波气势汹汹地走过去，史森明捞起史森月就往院子里跑，三个人你追我赶，跑了一会儿史森明就受不了了，蹲下来喘气，对着小姑娘认真道“囡囡，下次少吃点，哥哥快抱不动了”  
“不要”小姑娘嘟嘴道

喻文波勾住他脖子，伸手捏他后颈，厉声道“还弄不弄爸爸了”

“不敢”史森明立马认怂，史森月笑得很大声，喻文波也笑起来，三个人搬小凳子到院子里坐着乘凉，喻文波看着手机，听到自己感兴趣的话就说两句，史森明就怼他，小姑娘就冲两人笑，没

过一会儿，史森明妈妈站在门口叫史森月洗澡睡觉，又叮嘱两人早点睡。

两人在院子里待了一会，才进屋洗澡睡觉，史森明洗完进屋发现喻文波坐在椅子前看着照片，自己进来都没发现。

爸爸帅吧

喻文波侧过身体，桌上的照片显露出来，一家三口笑得很开心，小朋友站在中间笑得眼睛都看不见了。

帅个屁，眼睛都没了

两人上床躺着，喻文波搂着他，史森明嫌弃热，拍他手让放开，喻文波不肯嘴里嘟囔着不行，史森明懒得和他纠缠就任他抱着，风扇在一旁无止境地旋转吹出凉凉的风吹在两人抱着的身体。  
喻文波快睡着时候听到史森明的声音，像是从遥远的虚空传来的声音

我妹妹今年马上四岁，我爸死了五年

他猛地惊醒，再无睡意，双手搂得更紧一些，恨不得将人牢牢地钉进自己心里好生呵护着，不让他受到一点委屈伤害，可他却自己长成了可以为别人挡风遮雨的大树。  
史森明被他这个动作逗笑，转头看着他

干嘛，要被你捂死

呵

睡了

嗯

两人就以这个别扭黏糊的姿势入睡，喻文波拥着他，传在耳边的呼吸声，以及屋外的虫鸣声他满足地在这声音中睡去，史森明等他睡着之后才将人胳膊扳开，起身朝抽屉里拿了烟走出去。  
屋外万家灯火沉寂，唯有夜幕繁星闪耀，虫鸣蛙声此起彼伏绵延一片，他修长分明有力的手指夹着细细 的长长的烟，饱满红润的嘴唇吐出一个个烟圈，脸在烟雾后若隐若现，倒像他这时候的心境。 

他和喻文波应该在他回上海的时候就该画上句点，可每次看到对方的消息，他冷硬起来的心肠又一寸寸地软下去，周而复始，他茕茕独行多年，身旁突然有个人出来笑着说“哎，我们一起走吧”

他背着山说“好”

可能走多久，他能跟上他的步伐走多久，有一天对方不愿等了，喻文波有千万种人生的选择，他只有一种，如果不是天台的意外，他们本该是普通的同学，见面时点头寒暄，可是看着身旁的人又开不了口，贪心不足，迟早会出事

史森明嘴角扯出一丝苦笑，又将烟头扔进角落里，等夜风吹散了烟味他才进屋去


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流水爽文无逻辑

第二天喻文波生物钟响了模模糊糊醒 来时候，伸手在床铺摸去只有一片冰凉，他立马睁眼，房间里没有人，没了睡意，他穿好摸了摸凌乱的头发，刘海有些长，扎着眼睛不舒服，他伸手将头发全部捋上去，露出光洁饱满的额头，下颌线线条分明，太阳穴处的黑痣都该死的好看，史森明倚在门口想

看呆了，喻文波得意笑道

看你跟个傻逼一样

那挺好，跟你个智障绝配

史森明懒得理他，转身出去，只留下一句，牙刷在桌上，快点洗漱，吃早餐

喻文波立马起床洗漱，刚刚捋上去的刘海又垂了下来，他烦躁地扯了扯低声咒骂，等他从浴室出来，史森明三人已经在桌边坐好等他，他立马不好意思地笑笑，不好意思，阿姨，让你们久等了

没事，是我们一向起惯了

快坐吧

史森明眼神都没给他一个，等人坐下立马把碗里煎好的鸡蛋给史森月，小声哄道，囡囡，快吃，吃完有零食吃

还惺忪着眼的小姑娘立马睁开眼大口吃蛋，史森明一边笑一边吃东西

吃完早餐，妈妈就带着小姑娘去她舅舅家了准备乘着休息去玩几天，临出门前，小姑娘迈着小短腿在哥哥脸上吧唧一口搂着他的脖子在耳边悄悄说道  
零食等我回来啊

好的，囡囡

史森明就和喻文波留在家里，等人走了，关了门，喻文波将他抱着亲了一会儿才放开，史森明握住他手腕，想给他点教训结果反被人扭住胳膊抱在怀里动弹不得，脖子上又被狠狠亲了一口才放开。

史森明动了动胳膊，不解道

之前我就想问你了，狗比的力气挺大啊，这扭胳膊是个行家啊，他没说口的是还有两块腹肌，想着他瞧了瞧自己平摊的小腹，啧。

喻文波亲够了人，心里美得很，连说话都带着愉悦的口气

我没给你说吗，我爷爷是军人，我，嗯，从五岁开始被他锻炼到15岁整整十年，来这儿上高中才摆脱地狱折磨

史森明冷笑，你可真是垃圾，10年都没把你锻炼出180，10年锻炼都他妈晕车，耻辱啊

这话就是拿刀子活生生地刮喻文波的伤口了，刚刚还笑着的人立马嘴角耷拉下来，他别的都还行，就是身高和晕车是不能说的痛，每年放假回去还要被爷爷戳伤口，这会儿史森明也来戳他伤口，真是个狗东西

史森明一看他脸色变了，飞快跑开，嘴里还是嚷个不停，让你不喝牛奶，光锻炼有啥屁用，傻逼

儿子，你死定了

等两个人闹这一阵，身上又都出了汗，黏糊糊的不舒服，喻文波正想去洗澡被史森明拦住，喻文波疑惑地看着他

去没去过河里洗澡

喻文波眼睛一下子亮起来

那当然有，这边有河？

有，不过你会游吧

开玩笑，我小时候大冬天就被我爷丢在水里，差点没死

史森明眉头蹙起来，没忍住心中的疑惑问道，你爷爷对你这么狠？

还好吧，他也是为我好，老人家性格强硬了些  
史森明看他说话神色坦然，显然是真的没觉得有什么，摆摆手表示OK

两人拿了一些东西一人一顶大帽子T恤裤衩出门游泳去，到了河边，日光照在河面上，波光粼粼，两人发现草坪上有不少人，有人看到史森明，立马挥手热情地道  
小明，小明，你回来了！

是啊

两人一齐下去，史森明将人一一介绍，喻文波有礼地和他们打着招呼，没说一会儿话，喻文波就下河游泳去，史森明还在草坪上和别人说话，这几个人都是他小时候的伙伴，他去上高中以后他们除了过年那几天见了几次面，他们很久没见面说过话了，没说几句他就被人泼了一头的水，阳光下水雾间还有彩虹出现。  
喻文波在水里哈哈大笑，除了史森明其余人也跟着笑起来，史森明叹气起身脱衣跳入水里想去捉喻文波，结果人游得飞快，一溜烟就不见踪影，史森明露出水面，笑着对岸上的人说

帮我捉住他，请你们吃冰

好，几个人立马道好，远处的喻文波一听也冒出头来，大声道

史森明，你个垃圾，有本事就自己追啊

呵呵

几个少年立马脱衣下水追赶喻文波，一番你追我赶下来尽然没有一个人追到喻文波，史森明这才明白喻文波的那句被丢在水里差点死的意思。

一群人累得够呛，除了史森明都上了岸，喻文波从水里冒出头来，头发全部被他用手梳在脑后，他冲众人挥手大笑，阳光下的少年，笑容爽朗秀丽，远远望去发尖儿都泛着金色，史森明舔舔嘴唇也冲他笑。

小明，我们要回去了，你们一起不

不了，你们先走吧

好，拜拜

拜拜

史森明手掌撑着草坪，两条细细的胳膊直直地矗立着，青筋清晰可见，他用力跃上草地，喻文波看着有种他胳膊会被折断的错觉，可人稳稳当当地坐在草坪上对着他招手笑道  
还不过来

喻文波看着他在阳光下扬起来的脸，眉眼盈盈处是他恃宠而骄的得意洋洋，他扎入水中消失不见，史森明踢踏着腿叫人  
喻文波 喻文波 喻文波 儿子 狗东西 ……

没有人应他，水面一片平静

史森明心里不安起来，四处张望，大声唤着他的名字

突然一只湿漉漉的手抓住他的脚踝，史森明还没得及有什么反应就被人扯入水中，周遭一片哗啦的声响，以及某人肆无忌惮的笑声  
史森明水中憋气手拉住他的腿使劲扯，将人滑倒在水里，喻文波那肯罢休，两人在水里打起架来，闹腾好一会，两人累了靠在漫过腰部的水边休息，史森明靠在草坪边闭着眼小憩，粼粼阳光洒在他脸上，脸颊绯红，柔和的脸庞透出一股脆弱的破碎感

喻文波喉头滚了几下，凑过去小心翼翼地捧着他的脸庞，刚碰到他微微过热的肌肤，史森明就睁开眼，歪过头脸颊贴着他的手掌像是小动物一样乖巧地对着他笑

史森明

嗯？

玩闹过后的疲倦席裹着他的身心，阳光很好，他全身都懒洋洋地，连说话都带着甜软的尾音

我们做吧

史森明疑惑声还没出口就被吞没在他嘴唇间，睡意在亲吻中荡然无存，两人亲吻着对方的嘴唇，舌头缠在一起，贴合在一起的嘴唇发出啧啧的水声，喻文波手探入宽松的裤衩握住他微微抬头的物事，拇指摩擦着马眼，史森明闷哼出声，也不甘示弱地伸手握住他的东西， 两人靠得更近，唇舌交缠，手指在水中灵活地抚摸套弄着彼此下体，喻文波将人压向岸边的粗粝的草壁，他一手扶着他下颌角，急切地亲吻，身下手指拉过史森明的手将两根炽热的东西握在掌心，带着他一起上下套弄，史森明爽得发出低吟，心里害怕着这个时间有人来到河边，又对于自己在露天之下与人白日宣淫感到羞耻，渐渐喻文波放开他的嘴唇，嘴唇从他下巴亲到他漂亮锁骨下的黑痣，喻文波素来喜欢在那里啃噬，这次也不例外。  
“嗯………………唔………………”

史森明手指酸麻，偏偏喻文波还按着他手指搭在他粗长的火热上，连自己想射已被他按住出口，作恶的人，从他嘴唇到锁骨都细细地品尝，一片酥麻，他半分反抗的力气都没有，就这么被人硬生生地憋回去，他仰头靠在刺人的岸边草壁，像被吊起的猎物，漏出脆弱的瓷白脖颈，任由猎人宰割，喻文波控制 不住地亲吻他阳光下泛着淡绿色的血管，他在这瞬间就明白了吸血鬼渴望吸血的欲望，他甚至想自己变成吸血鬼，咬住他的血管，吸食他的血液，让他里里外外地彻底属于自己。   
史森明被他的牙齿磨得脖子微痛，他软软地骂道“咬你麻痹”

喻文波被他声音刺激得一下射了，精液有少许射到史森明的胸口，看起来色情淫糜，史森明没想到他会被自己骂射，他吃吃地笑出来“狗比，你原来好这口啊”  
埋在他脖子的大头不动了，闷闷的声音传出来“我真的想把你吃进肚子里”

“……”史森明望天，默默地想，老天我现在去找警察可以吗？

说完像是要验证他说过的话一般，喻文波叼住他锁骨处已经被咬红的皮肤，牙齿使力地噬咬，史森明感到疼痛，他心里泛起一股冷意，手臂已经反射性地抬起拳头即将落在喻文波的脖子上，抬手的那一刻他又垂了下来，等尝到血腥味，喻文波才放开他。

他低头在他留下深深的牙印的地方亲了一下，史森明放开咬得青白的嘴唇“你真的是狗，还学着留痕迹”

“没办法，总觉得得留下点什么你才不会消失”狗靠过去在他眼睑处留下湿漉漉的吻

史森明笑着骂他“傻逼”，眼角却微微泛红

喻文波这次没反驳他，他也知道自己的行为有些矫情傻逼，他欺身上去吻住他，像狗一样含住他的嘴唇舔弄，不许他再说其他的话，史森明闭上眼，将心理一切的情绪丢掉，放任自己沉醉于他带来的快感下，舌头在口腔中纠缠，涎水顺着口角留下来，蓝天碧空下，两人发出的黏腻水声令白云羞愧地走远。  
喻文波埋首在他胸前，嘴唇含着粉嫩的乳尖，手指探去他身下后穴，圆润的指尖按了几下旋转进入肠道，细长的手指一进去就被紧热的穴肉包裹挤压着，史森明手揪着他过长的发丝，微微张着嘴唇扬靠着，阳光下，他嘴唇间牵扯的银丝看着透明淫糜，嘴唇吐出滚烫的喘息声，听到这声音，喻文波牙齿轻磨了一下乳尖，果不其然，史森明绷紧了身体，揪着自己头发的手又紧了几分，他放开被吮吸得乳晕大了几圈的乳头，在他身下又加了一根手指，两根手指并着在肠穴里扣弄，抬头恶意地问道

“是不是很舒服，想吃更大的东西”

“哈…………哈……… …”史森明喘了几口气，斜眼道“你他妈是不是硬不起来”

“宝贝，你会后悔的”喻文波扬起笑容，瞳孔里闪着光，少年独有的朝气中透着痞气，史森明凑上去拉过他的脖子，双腿大大地张开“傻逼，别光嘴上行啊”

喻文波笑容更加明亮，他轻吻着他的脸蛋，埋在他体内的手指撑开穴口，清凉的河水顺着穴口流入肠道内，刺激着穴肉，史森明打了个颤，骂道“我去你”

妈字还没出口，喻文波已经换出手指勃起的阴茎撞了进去，逼得史森明扬直脖子，发出呻吟声

“唔…………”

肠道里的水被阴茎撞出一些，发出怕水声的啪啪声，史森明只觉得肚子都鼓起来，肠道被塞得太满，就算做过这么多次，每次那根玩意操进去他还是觉得太难受，这次对方还故意灌水进去，史森明头皮发麻，颤抖着伸手抓着喻文波的头发道“出……去”

喻文波亲吻着他的脸颊，低声哄道“马上就好了”

他缓缓地，动作很小地动，每次只退出一小截再缓慢地插进去，等着史森明适应，察觉到史森明神色稍微放松了些，睫毛上的泪珠掉落瞬间，阴茎几乎完全退出来，穴口只含着龟头，河水肠液顺着想出来被堵在里面出不来，史森明吐了口气，还没喘匀就听到喻文波低哑的嗓音  
“我进去了”

话音刚落，阴茎凶狠地操进去，操到深处，操得他眼尾湿红发出哭音

喻文波胸膛起伏，腰下用力，每一下都又狠又密，龟头擦过前列腺点，不过十几下次，史森明就受不住地求饶，他只觉得自己快要爆炸开来，眼泪唾液糊在彼此的脸上，喻文波双手托住他挺翘的屁股，一把将人从水里捞起来，史森明搂住他的脖子，双腿自动地盘住他劲瘦的腰，水哗哗地从他们身体，结合处溅落，他恶意地往前顶，史森明发出小声的呜咽声  
“哼…………哈……”

将人放在混着沙石的草坪上，他给他一个亲热的吻，下身却凶狠地捅开紧致的甬道，逼出还残留的河水，河水混着甬道里的淫水，黏腻透明，穴肉缠绵地吮吸着凶器，渴望着更加暴力的操弄，立刻喻文波就满足了他，年轻的身体有无穷无尽的精力，他大力地操弄着媚红的甬道，毫不留力，用蛮力操干这具身体，让他发出一串的呻吟声  
“哈……啊……啊……啊……”

史森明没有喘息的空余，他在阳光下几近浑身赤裸，裤子悬在他纤细脚裸，纯洁如处子的身体被染上少年的精液，他躺在他身下喘息呻吟，穴口被操出一圈圈的白沫，他的羞耻，担忧，难过都随着抽插的水声从他脑中消散。

史森明走路时候腿还有些打颤，喻文波心里愧疚之余又生出几分异样的满足，他挽着他的手想扶他，还没碰到人就被骂道  
傻逼，滚开

喻文波不敢恼也不敢滚讨好地牵着他的手

明神

史森明懒得挣脱，他心里也清楚挣不脱，索性任着他牵着走，偏偏这人像个不知道停止的复读机一个劲地叫着  
明神 明神 明神 明神 明神 明神……

一声一声也不嫌弃累，史森明有种他不答应，对方会一直一直叫下去的错觉  
叫魂呢，爸爸没死

可不是叫我的魂吗

史森明一边笑一边骂他脑子坏了，喻文波牵着他的手，慢慢地走回去，到家史森明就烧火随便煮了两碗面条，喻文波吃的很香，就是刘海又垂下来遮住眼睛，他烦躁地捋了两把，吃完喻文波积极表示去洗碗，史森明可不敢让他洗，只说放着晚上再说，喻文波本来对洗碗也没多大兴趣，立刻答应。  
史森明让他等一下，他去房间里拿点东西，喻文波就做椅子上等着他，他仰面闭眼双手合十放在半陷在椅子里，双腿交叉斜斜地搭着另一条凳子，夏天连空气都是燥热的，扑得人昏昏欲睡，史森明从房间里出来就看到他这个睡着的模样，叹气两声，手指轻柔地将他过长的刘海轻轻地往后梳，再用黑色的皮筋给他绑了一个漂亮的小揪揪。  
他立马拿出手机给他360度旋转地拍了个遍，可喻文波是真长得好看，顶着个傻乎乎的小揪揪在他的手机里依旧是好看，史森明有些遗憾又觉得喜悦，这么个好看的人喜欢他，可是，念头一转他心头又涌上几分难过。

他轻轻地在他额头落下一个吻，所有不能说出口话语混成一个亲吻，那个吻很轻没有留下一点痕迹

喻文波迷迷糊糊间搂过亲他的人，小声地含糊地说“我爱你”，说着手上用力将人拉向自己，准确无误地在他嘴上亲了一口

史森明忍着鼻尖的酸楚双手扯住睡着的人的脸颊佯装恼怒道“上床去”

喻文波点头起身，眼睛都没完全睁开，任由史森明带着他回了房间睡觉

等两人醒过来时候已经是快7点了，喻文波习惯性地摸了一下头，一摸就摸到竖起来的头发，仔细地摸了下，睁眼掏出手机又看了下  
妈的，他又不是哪吒

史森明迷迷糊糊间只觉得头疼，头皮一阵阵的发麻，梦里有个和尚揪着他的头发想将他整个人提起来，一边阴森森地叫道  
“施主，万千烦恼丝不如剃了干净”

他生生被吓醒，就看到喻文波正揪着他的头发不知道在干嘛，他想着梦里的场景，一脚踢了过去，只听得咚的一声，一阵惨叫声传来，史森明这才彻底清醒过来意识到自己干了什么。   
立刻趴到床边看被他踢下去的人，对方满脸怒火地盯着史森明，要不是他头上的小揪揪还在摇晃 ，史森明估计会更害怕点

“史森明，你他妈有病吧”说话的人狭长眼眸里盛满了不解，愤怒才

史森明：“……我梦游呢，不是给你说过吗”  
总不能说我怀疑你要对我头发做什么，一脚踢飞你吧

他白了他一眼伸手拉他上来，结果这人大发慈悲地借着这个动作将人按在床上动弹不得，嘴里阴恻恻地说道“你也不怕一脚踹坏你将来的性福”  
史森明笑嘻嘻地扯了一下他的小揪揪

“……”喻文波想起头发的事咬了一下他的耳尖“你给爸爸绑的什么玩意儿”  
史森明费力挣脱开他的嘴唇，双手拢住自己湿湿的耳尖，眼睛不敢看身上的人，四处乱瞥“你不是嫌弃刘海过长了吗”

“那也不能给我绑这个小姑娘绑的小辫子”

“不是辫子，你头发太短了才绑不起辫子”

“……”重点是这个吗

史森明转过头看他一脸无语的表情，手指软软地晃了一下绑着的头发笑道“好了，我给你剪，怎么样”

“你会剪头发”喻文波不信地看着他

“我妹的头发都是我剪的”

喻文波想了一下史森月的头帘起身大义凛然地说道“来吧”

“我是给你剪头发不是砍头”

“我知道啊，快点”

喻文波看着镜子里的英俊少年伸手拨了几下细碎的刘海忍不住称赞道“真好看”

史森明放好剪刀听到这话接嘴道“我手艺不错吧”

“我是说我自己”

“你可真有意思”史森明冷冷一笑

史森明任他胡作非为直到他妈妈和妹妹回家，当天他骑着摩托车带着喻文波和史森月去镇上买了许多冥币和一瓶酒然后带着他们去了他父亲坟前，他将冥币点燃，烧好香，给了喻文波和史森月一人三支，三人俯首拜了三拜，史森明接过两人手中的香插在坟前，喻文波看着他火光下微红的脸，又想起那晚他说的那句话，心疼地握住他的手，摸上去才发现他手心全是汗。  
史森明转头对着史森月和他笑道“走吧，回家咯”

太阳洒在他头发脸上，整个人像是从阳光里走过来，喻文波拉过他的手用力地点头道“好”

回去的时候喻文波开了车，史森明抱着史森月在后面指挥着向前方冲，车子载着三个人像离弦的箭，风卷起他们的衣摆，扬起乌发，史森月发出咯咯的笑声。  
史森明睁大了被风吹得酸涩的眼睛，很用力地记住眼前的脊背，用力得不小心被细沙揉出眼泪

在河边兜了两圈风，三人才回到家，小朋友因为带着安全帽没有被风吹，史森明和喻文波两个人的头发被风吹成名副其实的鸡窝头，史森明头发少又柔软此刻全部打结，喻文波看着他哈哈大笑，史森月也跟着笑起来

史森明呵呵两声，自己低着头挣扎着梳理打结的头发，手指梳了几下反而扯得头皮疼，他正准备放弃，就被人拉住手腕解放了手指  
“傻逼，让你戴安全帽不戴”

嘴里骂着人，语气却没有丝毫的不愉

“呵”

手指轻柔地一点点地分开打结的头发，史森明无声地笑了笑，没一会儿他头被打了一下，很轻的力道  
“行了，森森明”

史森月扯了几下史森明的衣摆“哥哥，饿了”

“好的，囡囡”

还等着回报的喻文波皮笑肉不笑地哼了两声，只可惜史森明完全当做听不到，抱着小朋友往家里走，嘴里还吩咐着“把车停好啊”

“操”

阿姨没问他们去哪儿了，只是说今天要去送货，让史森月在家乖一点，小女孩点点头说自己会乖，史森明抱着史森月道“我会好好照顾她的”

“嗯，阿水，不好意思，不能招待你了”明妈瞥了一眼史森明的脖子对着喻文波笑道

“没有，阿姨，是我麻烦你了”

“哪里的事，我都没时间，都是我们小明在照顾你”

女人 还是照常的微笑着，喻文波连忙摆手“没有，没有”

不知道是不是他的错觉，他甚至都感觉到照顾两个字都带着不一样的味道，连忙灌了两杯水

“好了，那我走了”

“妈妈再见”

“路上小心”

等阿姨走了，两人一边看电视一边陪着史森月玩，史森明抱着人坐在腿上，小声询问“囡囡没有几个月就又要去幼儿园了”

“啊啊哥哥不要说，坏哥哥”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈去上学怎么了有好看的老师还有一个叫什么来着…”他佯装苦恼的样子，小女孩立马用肉乎乎的手去堵他的嘴“哥哥真讨厌”  
史森明扯下来，恍然大悟道“许然是吧，囡囡”

小姑娘圆乎乎黑漆漆的眼珠子滴溜溜地转了一圈突然道“坏哥哥，你再说我去告诉妈妈你和嫂子的事”

正在看电视的喻文波转头，脸上是被劈开的表情

“哎哟，史森月”史森明双手捏住他脸颊的肉揉搓“学会威胁你哥了啊”

“嫂子救我”史森月伸出肉呼呼的爪子抓住喻文波的衣袖求救，可惜喻文波心狠手辣无情无义冷酷道“嫂子帮不了你”  
语气格外加重了嫂子两个字

史森明哈哈大笑，放开了史森月，喻文波哼了一声瞪了他两眼

史森明看着电视上雨中说话男女主笑道“这种你也喜欢看？”

“挺有意思的，两个智障一起各说各话不很好玩吗”

“.……”史森明又哈哈大笑，史森月和喻文波已经习惯了都不管他

史森明突然道“你该回去了”

喻文波眼尾上扬想了一下回道“是，不回去，爷爷要打断我的腿了”

“今天下午有车”

喻文波身子后仰整个人靠在椅背上，单手环过他单薄的肩颈，凑过去在薄薄的耳垂旁轻声说道“这么快？你就这么舍得我”

“我去弄点吃的”

喻文波看着起身的人的微红的耳垂笑得漏出牙龈，哎，史森明为什么这么可爱？ 

到了车站，喻文波这次没吐就是脸色苍白了些，史森明去帮他把票买好，到检票前喻文波克制地抱了一下史森明，手掌揉了几下他的耳尖，嗓音暗沉“填完志愿我们去旅游吧？”  
史森明没搭话，人退后，只是望着他，喻文波不解地看着他，看着他单薄的眼睛，心里无端冒出点不安的情绪，翘着嘴角“不说话就当你……”

他话没完就被急切打断，“你回去不要来了，不要来我家，不要来找我”

喻文波看着对面的人，眸中聚起浓烈的愤怒，他沉着脸“你说什么？史森明，我给你一个机会收回刚刚的话”

“你耳朵聋了，我说你以后不要再来烦我”

他像是真的不耐烦一样，眉目冷淡，眼神更是像看一个陌生人一样，那张嘴唇也不再上扬，喻文波握紧了手指，闭了下眼“你是不是生气了？因为我要回去？”  
史森明皱着眉，无奈地叹了口气“喻文波，你家境优渥，人又优秀，是天之骄子，只要你愿意你将来会遇到真正的适合你的人，你们会结婚生子，长长久久地在一起”

“那你呢”

“我”他无所谓地叹了口气，面上又泛出微笑，只是那微笑不再温暖反而是浸着彻骨的凉意“要是你愿意，结婚的时候给我一张请帖，我带着红包去喝喜酒”说完他又补充道“对了，你知不知道我很烦你带我去打游戏，带我逃课，带我去吃昂贵的料理，讨厌你自以为是自大自恋”

他如释重负地笑了，眉眼舒展开，十分的轻松

喻文波身体微微颤抖，不敢相信自己听到的，可眼前的人的神情让他想出口的疑问断在口中，他竭力地稳住身形，从牙齿缝里蹦出一句“那正好，老子早就腻味你了，还有你这种人不配出现在我的婚礼上”

说完就转身检票，远远地只听到史森明一句“一路顺风”，喻文波从来不知道有人的话可以像刀子捅在身上那样疼，他站着等工作人员检票，拿到手的时候又听到工作人员的关心的话“年轻人，这是怎么了？”

他擦掉眼泪转头看向刚刚那人站的地方，他一寸寸地看着周围都没看到穿着白T的少年，大姐又问了一句“年轻人，要不要纸”

喻文波摇头道“不用，我没事，谢谢关心”

说完便进了通道往列车站台走去，没再回头

史森明看着彻底消失的人，睁大眼睛笑了笑，直直地朝着外面走去，他没回家去商店里买了一些纸钱香烛和酒去了他爸的坟地，把所有的东西摆好，他打开酒先倒了一地，再说道“爸，我陪你喝最后一次”

说着他喝了一口便将酒杯砸碎在地上，他看着孤零零的坟，脑袋里却已经快想不起他的模样，眼睛看见的是喻文波飞扬的笑脸

史森明忍受不住的蹲下来抱着自己痛哭，喻文波，喻文波，喻文波，没想一次这个名字他心里的刀就更深入一分，刺得他鲜血淋漓，痛得快不能呼吸，他却还是没有出声，只是抱着自己更紧了一些

史森明推开门的时候妈妈正在逗史森月，史森月露着白白的牙“哥哥”

他勉力地笑了几下突然道“囡囡进屋玩好不好，哥哥有事和妈妈商量”

出口的声音沙哑之极，眼睛又红又肿，妈妈和史森月都担忧地看着他，史森月看着哥哥苍白的脸色点点头乖巧地从椅子上下来，走了几步又回头道“不可以吵架哦”  
妈妈笑开，眉睫弯弯“怎么会吵架”

“不会的”

等听到关门声史森明看仔细地看着眼前年过四十的女人，女人天生一双笑眼，皮肤虽白却有很多斑点，不过嘴唇饱满鲜嫩，笑起来时候整个人看起来年轻了很多，只是那双手却是暗黄布满茧子，他看着她，咽喉头滚了几下才沙哑着嗓音道“妈，如果可能的话，我将来再遇见他我会不顾一切地和他在一起”

女人瞬间变了脸色，不齿，愤怒、还有失望堆积在他的脸上“你知道你再说什么吗”

“我知道，我这么多年没有什么时候比现在更清楚我自己”他脸色苍白，声音沙哑，眼里却有光

“你说这样的话，你怎么对得起我？你怎么对得起这个家”女人仿佛被这光烫到了，脸色越发难看，语气包含着愤怒

“上大学我自己出钱，毕业后家里的债务我来还，我会每个月给你1500的生活费，三年后再给你10万，以后每个月给你两千，如果我有钱的话会另外算，史森月的一切费用我负责，只是，妈妈，以后不要再干涉我了”

女人气得嘴唇发抖“我生你养你就是换来你这样的一句话？”

既失望又难过

“妈，如果是五年前我一定跪在你面前说我这辈子都听你的，可是爸爸都死五年了”他看着因为自己这句话而流泪的女人，一下子后悔起来，可是转瞬又硬起心肠“妈，反正，你本来就不喜欢我，不是吗”

女人跌坐在椅子上，无力地放弃地说道“随你吧，反正在你心里我早就没资格管你了”

史森明咬着牙睁大红肿的眼睛，瞳仁蒙上一层薄雾，半点眼泪都没落下来，他克制住心里涌出的无尽的悲伤小声地说道“我去睡了，碗我明天来洗”


End file.
